


Braveheart

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: You help Sam get something out of his face.





	Braveheart

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Sam, Reader, Dean
> 
> Word Count: 150
> 
> Summary: You help Sam get something out of his face.
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Read more on my Tumblr!

“OW!” Sam yelped.

“Well if you would just hold still, it wouldn’t hurt,” you stated from above.

“Y/N, look. I appreciate you doing this for me but it’s not necessary,” he tried to reason with you. 

“Yeah, okay. Tell me that the next time a monster throws you across the room and you have to take the time to brush it out of your face,” you scoffed at him around the object in your mouth.

Sam huffed in exasperation.

You twisted the last piece, pulling it through. “There. Done!” you exclaimed triumphantly and handed Sam a mirror just as Dean rounded the corner.

Sam raised the mirror to see that you had pulled back the top half of his hair into a ponytail while the bottom half brushed his shoulders.

Dean stopped in his tracks, a look of astonishment across his face, “Dude. Why do you look like Braveheart?”


End file.
